Movies
Movies, aka film or cinema, is an art form involving moving pictures projected on a screen. Movies have provided many iconic characters, settings and events. Numerous films that are fictional in the real world are based on historical or contemporary figures in the Here Be Dragons world--often heavily fictionalized, which explains the often incompatible presentations of the same characters in different movies. The following is a list of iconic movies that have become part of the collective consciousness, organized by year of release. The test for inclusion is: Would a casual movie fan more or less know what this movie was about even if they hadn't seen it? Iconic Films 1915 Birth of a Nation 1916 Intolerance 1920 Cabinet of Dr. Caligari 1922 Dr. Mabuse the Gambler Nosferatu 1923 Hunchback of Notre Dame 1924 The Thief of Baghdad 1925 Battleship Potemkin Ben-Hur The Gold Rush Phantom of the Opera 1927 The Jazz Singer Metropolis 1928 The Passion of Joan of Arc Steamboat Bill, Jr. 1930 ' ''All Quiet on the Western Front The Blue Angel 1931 City Lights Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde Dracula Frankenstein M The Public Enemy 1932 Freaks The Most Dangerous Game The Mummy Tarzan the Ape Man White Zombie 1933 Duck Soup 42nd Street The Invisible Man King Kong 1934 The Gay Divorcee It Happened One Night The Thin Man 1935 The Bride of Frankenstein Captain Blood Mutiny on the Bounty A Night at the Opera The 39 Steps Top Hat Triumph of the Will 1936''' Modern Times My Man Godfrey Reefer Madness 1937 Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs 1938 The Adventures of Robin Hood Bringing Up Baby Grand Illusion The Lady Vanishes 1939 Gone With the Wind Mr. Smith Goes to Washington The Rules of the Game Stagecoach The Wizard of Oz 1940 ' 'Cat People Fantasia The Grapes of Wrath The Great Dictator His Girl Friday The Philadelphia Story Rebecca 1941 Citizen Kane Dumbo ''The Maltese Falcon'' ''The Wolf Man'' 1942 Bambi Casablanca Holiday Inn ''Lassie Come Home'' Mrs. Minniver To Be or Not to Be 1944 Double Indemnity Laura Meet Me in St. Louis National Velvet To Have and Have Not 1946 The Best Years of Our Lives The Big Sleep Gilda It's a Wonderful Life 1947 Miracle on 34th Street Out of the Past 1948 The Red Shoes Rope The Treasure of the Sierra Madre 1949 Adam's Rib The Third Man 1950 ' 'All About Eve ' ''Annie Get Your Gun ''Cinderella'' Sunset Boulevard 1951 The African Queen An American in Paris ''The Day the Earth Stood Still'' Strangers on a Train A Streetcar Named Desire Rashômon 1952 High Noon Singin' in the Rain 1953 From Here to Eternity Gentlemen Prefer Blondes House of Wax Peter Pan Roman Holiday Shane 1954 A Star Is Born Brigadoon The Creature From the Black Lagoon ''Godzilla'' ''Johnny Guitar'' On the Waterfront Rear Window Them! 1955 Guys and Dolls Kiss Me Deadly Lady and the Tramp The Night of the Hunter Oklahoma! Rebel Without a Cause The Seven-Year Itch 1956 ''Around the World in 80 Days'' Forbidden Planet Giant Invasion of the Body Snatchers The King and I The Searchers Seven Samurai The Ten Commandments 1957 The Bridge on the River Kwai Paths of Glory The Seventh Seal Sweet Smell of Success 12 Angry Men 1958 The Blob The Fly Gigi Touch of Evil Vertigo 1959 Anatomy of a Murder Ben-Hur The 400 Blows North by Northwest Porgy and Bess Some Like It Hot 1960 The Apartment Breathless The Magnificent Seven Peeping Tom Spartacus Psycho' ' 1961 Breakfast at Tiffany's 101 Dalmatians The Hustler West Side Story Yojimbo 1962 Cape Fear Gypsy ''The Man Who Shot Liberty Valance'' The Manchurian Candidate ''Lawrence of Arabia'' The Music Man To Kill a Mockingbird Dr. No 1963 The Birds Bye Bye Birdie Cleopatra The Great Escape 1964 A Hard Day's Night Dr. Strangelove From Russia With Love Goldfinger Mary Poppins My Fair Lady' ' 1965 Doctor Zhivago Faster, Pussycat! Kill! Kill! Gamera The Sound of Music 1966 Fantastic Voyage The Good, the Bad and the Ugly Who's Afraid of Virginia Wolff? 1967 Bonnie and Clyde Camelot Cool Hand Luke The Graduate Guess Who's Coming to Dinner How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying The Producers Valley of the Dolls 1968 Barbarella Funny Girl Night of the Living Dead Oliver! Planet of the Apes Rosemary's Baby 2001: A Space Odyssey 1969 Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid Easy Rider Hello, Dolly! Midnight Cowboy True Grit Sweet Charity The Wild Bunch 1970 ' Airport Love Story MASH [[George Patton|''Patton]] 1971 The Andromeda Strain A Clockwork Orange ''Dirty Harry'' Fiddler on the Roof ''The French Connection'' Harold and Maude The Last Picture Show McCabe & Mrs. Miller Play Misty for Me Shaft Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory 1972 ''Aguirre, the Wrath of God'' Cabaret ''The Godfather'' The Harder They Come Pink Flamingos The Poseidon Adventure Silent Running Super Fly 1973 American Graffiti Don't Look Now The Exorcist Mean Streets Soylent Green The Sting Westworld The Wicker Man 1974 Badlands Blazing Saddles Chinatown Death Wish ''Foxy Brown'' It's Alive Mame ''The Texas Chainsaw Massacre'' The Towering Inferno Young Frankenstein 1975 Barry Lyndon Dog Day Afternoon Jaws Monty Python and the Holy Grail One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest Rocky Horror Picture Show 1976 All the President's Men The Bad News Bears Carrie Freaky Friday Logan's Run The Man Who Fell to Earth Network ''The Omen'' ''Rocky'' Taxi Driver 1977 Annie Hall Close Encounters of the Third Kind Eraserhead Saturday Night Fever Smokey and the Bandit Star Wars 1978 Animal House The Deer Hunter Dawn of the Dead Grease ''Halloween'' Superman 1979 All That Jazz Apocalypse Now! Alien Hair The Jerk Kramer vs. Kramer ''Mad Max'' Manhattan The Muppet Movie Star Trek The Warriors 1980 Airplane! The Blues Brothers Caddyshack Fame Friday the 13th Raging Bull The Shining 1981 An American Werewolf in London The Evil Dead Mommy Dearest My Dinner With Andre Porky's ''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' 1982 Annie Blade Runner Cat People ET Fast Times at Ridgemont High First Blood Poltergeist Sophie's Choice The Thing Tootsie ''Tron'' 1983 A Christmas Story Scarface Trading Places 1984 The Adventures of Buckaroo Bonzai Beverly Hills Cop Footloose Ghostbusters Gremlins The Karate Kid ''A Nightmare on Elm Street'' Police Academy Repo Man Sixteen Candles This Is Spinal Tap The Terminator 1985 Brazil The Breakfast Club The Goonies Jurassic Park Pee-Wee's Big Adventure Re-Animator Ran 1986 Big Trouble in Little China Blue Velvet ''Crocodile Dundee'' Ferris Bueller's Day Off The Fly Labyrinth Little Shop of Horrors Platoon Stand by Me Top Gun 1987 Dirty Dancing Fatal Attraction Full Metal Jacket Hellraiser Lethal Weapon The Lost Boys Moonstruck Predator The Princess Bride Raising Arizona ''RoboCop'' The Untouchables Withnail and I 1988 Akira Beetlejuice Big Child's Play Die Hard Heathers My Neighbor Totoro Rain Man They Live Who Framed Roger Rabbit? 1989 Batman Do the Right Thing Driving Miss Daisy Field of Dreams Honey, I Shrunk the Kids Pet Sematary Say Anything The Little Mermaid When Harry Met Sally... 1990 Beauty and the Beast Dances With Wolves Edward Scissorhands Ghost Goodfellas Home Alone It Misery Pretty Woman 1991 Boyz in the Hood The Silence of the Lambs Thelma and Louise 1992 Candyman The Mighty Ducks Reservoir Dogs 1993 Dazed and Confused Groundhog Day Jurassic Park Mrs. Doubtfire The Nightmare Before Christmas Rudy Schindler's List Sleepless in Seattle What's Eating Gilbert Grape 1994 Ace Ventura Clerks Forrest Gump Lion King The Mask Mission: Impossible Pulp Fiction The Shawshank Redemption Speed 1995 Apollo 13 Before Sunrise Billy Madison Braveheart Clueless Friday Leaving Las Vegas Se7en Showgirls Toy Story 12 Monkeys The Usual Suspects 1996 The Birdcage Happy Gilmore Independence Day Jerry Maguire Scream 1997 Austin Powers The Fifth Element Gattaca Good Will Hunting Liar Liar Men in Black Starship Troopers Titanic 1998 The Big Lebowski ''Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas'' The Naked Gun The Ring Saving Private Ryan The Truman Show 1999 American Beauty American Pie The Blair Witch Project ''Fight Club'' Magnolia ''The Matrix'' Office Space The Sixth Sense 2000 American Psycho Best in Show Charlie's Angels Gladiator Meet the Parents Memento ''X-Men'' 2001 AI ''Donny Darko'' The Fast and the Furious Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone Legally Blonde The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring Monsters Inc. Moulin Rouge! Ocean's Eleven ''Shrek'' Wet Hot American Summer Zoolander 2002 The Bourne Identity Chicago 8 Mile Minority Report ''Spider-Man'' 28 Days Later 2003 Finding Nemo Kill Bill Pirates of the Caribbean 2004 Anchorman Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind ''The Life Aquatic With Steve Zissou'' Mean Girls ''Napoleon Dynamite'' National Treasure Saw 2005 Brokeback Mountain The 40-Year-Old Virgin V for Vendetta 2006 Borat Children of Men Dreamgirls Snakes on a Plane 2007 Into the Wild No Country for Old Men There Will Be Blood Transformers 2008 Cloverfield The Dark Knight The Hurt Locker ''Iron Man'' Let the Right One In ''Twilight'' Wall-E 2009 Avatar Inglourious Basterds 2010 Black Swan Inception ''The Social Network''' ' 2011 The Cabin in the Woods 2012 The Avengers Brave ''The Hunger Games'' 2013 Frozen Gravity 2014 The Babadook Boyhood Guardians of the Galaxy It Follows 2015 Fifty Shades of Grey 2016 Moana 2017 Get Out Category:Medium Category:Cinematic